


Ярко-красная помада

by aleks_neko



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mini, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Красная помада слишком яркая по уставу</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ярко-красная помада

«Припудрить носик, подкрасить ресницы, подвести глаза, на губы — ярко-красную помаду…» — перечисляла в уме Миура Хару, направляясь в дамские комнаты, перестукивая высокими каблучками. — «И мы снова готовы быть лучшей подругой».  
Там позади, за дверями был очередной прием, посвященный годовщине свадьбы Десятого босса Вонголы Савады Тсуны и Киоко Сасагавы, нет, она уже двенадцать лет как Савада.

«Черт, сколько еще лет мне придется ждать, пока я привыкну к этому? Знать, что Тсуна любит только Киоко, знать, что она носит второго ребенка?» - рассеяно думала Хару, поправляя свой макияж. Никто не мешал ей с советами и обычной светской болтовней — в комнате она была одна.

Посмотрев на себя в зеркало, где она отображалась в полный рост, Хару отметила, что выглядит сегодня отменно, просто великолепно. Валентино — любимый модельер. Милан — любимый город. Платье, длиной до колен, плотно, как перчатка, облегало ее тело. Открытые плечи, корсаж, слегка приподнимающий небольшую грудь, обнаженная спина, по которой струились длинные, слегка завитые темные волосы.

В общем, платье подчеркивало все достоинства фигуры. Только цвет был черный. Для Миуры Хару этот цвет был не столь светским, сколь траурным: в этот день двенадцать лет назад она осталась одна.

Нет, Харуне была одинока, в семье Вонгола она не могла быть одинока, с ней всегда была охрана, у нее всегда была работа, но человек, которого любила, женат, черт бы все побрал, на её лучшей подруге!

Тогда, двенадцать лет назад, CEDEF оказалось лучшим местом для аналитического ума Хару, которая с отличием закончила экономический факультет Токийского университета. В то время она долго размышляла, принимать приглашение на работу или нет, но когда Киоко ее «обрадовала» тем, что выходит замуж за Тсуну, Хару поняла, что не хочет быть в Японии. И немного подумав, решила, что в жаркой далекой Италии, наедине со статистикой и цифрами, ей будет легче. Первое время так оно и было: новое место, коллеги, язык, огромный объем работы и чувства словно поутихли, но звонок из Японии от Киоко сломал это ощущение. Она попросила стать на свадьбе подружкой невесты, свидетельницей. И Хару еще раз поняла, как бывает больно от понимания того, что Савада никогда не будет с ней. На встрече, посвященной обсуждению свадьбы, она снова убедилась: Тсуна действительно любил только Сасагаву Киоко, для него не существовало других женщин, кроме нее.

Нет, работа на CEDEF была лучшим решением, считала Хару. Она позволяла свести к минимуму встречи с четой Савада, только вот годовщины свадьбы никак нельзя было пропустить: CEDEF, Вария в полном составе и огромное количество людей, так или иначе связанных с Вонголой, каждый год приходили на этот чертов прием. И каждый раз после них Хару напивалась в полном одиночестве в своей дизайнерской квартирке на пьяца Фьюме, снова и снова понимая, что чувств давно уж нет, а желание любить и быть любимой осталось.

«Хватит, Миура Хару, рыдать о том, чего никогда не было и не будет», — оборвала она свои воспоминания. — «Ты ведущий стратегический аналитик, без твоих заключений ни одна операция Вонголы или Варии не проходит, так какого черта ты при их виде готова расклеиться?!»

Встряхнув головой, Хару разгладила несуществующую складку на платье и бодрым шагом направилась к выходу из туалетной комнаты, возвращаясь в зал, где проходил прием. Ее подруга, Киоко Савада, отдыхала на одном из мягких диванчиков у дверей, ведущих на террасу.

— Ты слишком долго, — с улыбкой заметила она, когда Миура подошла к ней.  
— Прости, — снова фальшивые улыбки, снова маски. Киоко за все годы дружбы так и не поняла ее, не увидела ее настоящую.

Киоко, находящаяся на шестом месяце беременности, сияла счастьем и спокойствием, складки платья из мягкого шелка насыщенного голубого цвета подчеркивали ее положение, прекрасно сочетаясь с ее длинными рыжими волосами, над которым явно потрудилась целая армия стилистов.

— Дорогая, — послышался низкий знакомый голос сзади, сердце пропустило удар, но глаза босса Вонголы смотрели не на нее, не на Хару, а на Киоко. - Потанцуем?

Сияющий счастьем Тсуна и Киоко, идущие к центру зала, выглядели как принц и принцесса, если не брать в расчет, что принц на самом деле босс влиятельнейшей мафиозной семьи. Но это всего лишь досадная мелочь.

Первые звуки вальса, и принц с принцессой увлекли всех в свое волшебство.

\- Мелкий засранец за столько лет научился не только править, но и отменно танцевать, — язвительно заметил стоящий рядом Сквало. Сегодня он исполнял роль телохранителя донны Савады, чему не был рад. Он, Хару и еще несколько человек остались равнодушными к чарам музыки и танца. 

Впервые за много лет, она чувствовала, что задыхается в этом обществе, и пусть ей снова светит вечер в одиночестве, но пока Киоко «занята», она хотела оказаться отсюда как можно дальше.

\- Извините, мне надо выйти.

Сквало лишь пожал плечами.

Выйдя из зала, Хару на мгновение прислонилась к двери, приводя свои разом расшатавшиеся чувства в порядок.

— Куда собралась, травоядное? — остановил ее низкий голос Хибари Кёи.

— Кея, может ты обойдешься без своих «милых» прозвищ? — огрызнулась Хару и двинулась по направлению к выходу из особняка, не собираясь задерживаться слишком долго.

Когда Хару начала работать с Хибари, ее пугали его невозмутимость и жесткость к по отношению к работе, к сотрудникам, партнерам. Но когда работаешь с человеком достаточно много времени, входит в привычку засыпать над планами миссий в офисе ЦЕДЕФ, часами обсуждать тонкости их реализации по телефону или в активном обмене информацией из разных областей жизни. Прошло время, и Хару доказала Кее своей работоспособностью и профессионализмом, что она прекрасный аналитик и вполне достойна не назваться более «травоядной», что Хибари с трудом, но сделал.

«…все-таки это больно, когда тебя так дергают за руку», — промелькнуло в голове у Хару. Покачнувшись на шпильках, она развернулась и, чтобы не грохнуться с высоты, зацепилась за его плечо.

— Черт, Кея, ты с дамой мог бы и поаккуратнее быть, — шикнула на него Хару, пытаясь устоять на каблуках, но тут запах дорогих духов и сигарет, принадлежащий Хибари, окутал ее густым облаком и заставил пульс биться чаще.

— Ты не попрощалась с донной, — его руки держали ее, не давая упасть.

— А то ты так соблюдаешь субординацию с Савадой, — фыркнула она и, взглянув на него снизу, подумала, что Хибари идет неформальный вид. Даже слишком. Сердце пропустило удар, другой. И вопрос, почему он тут в таком виде, исчез сам собой.

Приспущенный галстук, черные кожаные перчатки, слегка растрепанные волосы напомнили, как давно у нее никого не было.

— «Черт, убьет же», — сглотнула она, смотря в сузившиеся темные глаза, которые внимательно и долго изучали ее.

Рука, затянутая в черное, подняла ее подбородок, пальцы нежно скользнули по щеке, заставив Хару задрожать от давно забытого чувства: желания быть чьей-то.

Что-что, а целоваться Хибари умел, вдруг поняла Хару. Причем так, что от этих поцелуев можно было растаять как .

И она растаяла под его губами, в его сильных руках.

Они стояли в холле, где их мог застать любой вышедший с приема, но это их не волновало, лишь подстегивало желание. Девушка с упоением отдавалась поцелуям под приглушенные звуки вальса, не замечая ничего.

Когда у обоих закончился воздух, Кея, чьи губы были испачканы ее ярко-алой помадой, посмотрел в ее широко раскрытые глаза и, тяжело дыша, сказал:

— Травоядное, ты слишком ярко накрашена… — дальше Хару не слышала. Она наконец осознала: она свободна, а Савада остался где-то там, в прошлой жизни, — и, ярко, словно словно солнце в безоблачный полдень, улыбнувшись, звонко рассмеялась.

Своды дома Вонголы долго будут помнить этот смех — смех женщины, отпустившей прошлое.


End file.
